The One Who Cried For Hope
by Decourishkin
Summary: Kilik, near death from defeating the soul edge, sets out again to destroy the evil which has taken what was so close to him. R
1. Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters below  
  
A/N: Well, seeing as though I've at least attempted to write a funny parody, I've decided now its time to bring the level of insanity down. This is only a short chapter because it's the intro, but the next chapters will be about double the size  
  
*** Chapter 1 - Justice ***  
  
This was it. The moment he had been battling for to get to. Before him, in the gloomy presence of the cathedral stood the Soul Edge. The evil blade that had made him kill all his friends and family. To some this was called the "sword of salvation". To others it was the ultimate weapon. But he knew its real power. The power to devour people's souls, and to make them nothing more than dust. This was the Evil Seed.  
  
Kilik looked at the zweihander sword, and wondered if he had done the right thing. He had battled through countless enemies, each fast and powerful, to stop this blade from claiming any more lives. But in doing so, he had killed a few good people. Is one persons life, or two or three, worth sacrificing in the name of "justice". These people must have homes and families too, unlike him. Now an orphan and with nowhere to turn to in the world, he was stranded, cold and alone.  
  
He had made up his mind. No, killing innocents in the name of vengeance or justice, if such a word exists because being just depends on whose point of view it is, isn't right. It isn't right to condemn someone to death because they had the same goal in mind as you.  
  
Xianghua. . . how he missed her. The two had known each other, near enough from birth. The times they had shared, the emotions they felt. . . and now she was gone. Gone for eternity. Suddenly, life didn't seem worth living to Kilik. But he had to go on, he had to destroy the sword which had caused so much pain.  
  
He raised his Kali-Yuga and felt such a strong energy flow through it, it began to shake violently. He raised the staff up high, and with such an effort to match the gods he struck down upon the Soul Edge, draining it of its life force, of its evil.  
  
The blade grew cold, the tendons and muscles all along the weapon slowed down and eventually stopped, and began to harden. The eye looked about franticly, looking for some one to posses so it may live, but nothing came about of such a thing. The eye eventually froze over too, slowly cracking due to the actual weight of the sword. The eye split, and a great white light illuminated the area, followed by a gigantic explosion which made Kilik fall and hit his head on the opposite wall.  
  
He felt dizzy and disorientated. He began feeling tired. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he could not, eventually closing and slipping into darkness. . .  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ok, I SERIOUSLY need feedback on this cos im starting to doubt my self and my "ability" Please review 


	2. Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters below  
  
A/N: Hmm, A few people liked my last one ^_^ goody. Time to write another I suppose  
  
Oh, when it said in chapter 1 that he killed all who stood in his way, it means he killed all the people who he faced, but there are still more people out there (thanks to Kagaya Chou for pointing this out)  
  
*** Chapter 2 - Life *** *-*-*  
  
"Kilik. . . I. . . don't know what to say!". The girl was obviously stunned. She was sitting on a log , which had fallen some time ago because the bark was easy to break, in the middle of the moonlit forest, with all the stars beaming down their heavenly glory upon them. "Just say you wont go. . . please, for me" spoke the man with a look of agony upon his face. He glared into the woman's eyes, her deep hazel eyes and found himself lost in their beauty.  
  
"Kilik. . . its not that easy, you should know that" she sighed. "Its not about you, its just I have to do this, I have to reclaim soul caliber and destroy soul edge before another person gets hurt."  
  
"Xianghua, I don't want you to get hurt, please stay and leave it to me!" he begged.  
  
"And why have you suddenly become so interested in my life?! Not once have you ever stuck by me when I've been in trouble, but I've been there for you throughout everything, EVERYTHING. Why should I stay for you to go and claim all the glory?!"  
  
"Its not about that!"  
  
"Well what is it about!"  
  
"I. . . love you. Xianghua, I love you". Xianghua was taken back by this. She had expected some long-winded explanation, but not this. This made it a lot worse.  
  
"Kilik. . ." a single tear began to roll down her soft cheek, gently flowing to her chin and falling to the ground. "I have to do this Kilik. . . I'm sorry" and with that she stood up and began to walk off.  
  
The man stood there, distraught and heart-broken. She was gone for good, and there was no way of getting her back. . .  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kilik shot up suddenly in his bed. He had realised that what he had just been dreaming was in fact the last time he would see Xianghua before he would have to kill her. But that was all in the past, and he now had to look towards the future.  
  
The room he awoke in was dark and dingy. Its walls we're coated with what can only be described as "smoker-cream" and stains of all manner of sorts lay across the walls. The floor was bare with dark brown floorboards, which creaked with every step. The furniture was old, and ridden with woodworm. The bed was a single and stood alone in the squalid place. His weapon was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He dragged himself out of the bed and looked around this alien space. It was at this time when he realised he was naked. He looked around and found that which he sought after, his clothes. They had been cleaned, but the question on Kilik's mind was, by whom?  
  
After he had finished getting dressed, he walked over to the door. As he reached out to turn the knob he heard voices on the other side of the door.  
  
"So he really did it?". This voice was unfamiliar to him. It was deep, but angry.  
  
"Yup. He's resting at the moment, so I wouldn't disturb him". This voice too was unknown to him, but it was defiantly a female's voice. Gentile but cruel at the same time.  
  
"Damn him. The soul edge was to be mine! But, from what I've heard, I suppose it's best if it was destroyed. What was his name again?".  
  
"We don't know, when we found him he was unconscious".  
  
It was at this time when Kilik decided it was time for him to make his presence known. Just as he reached the doorknob, he heard a familiar name being spoken.  
  
"Is it also true what he did to that girl, what's her name. . . Xianghua?". It was at this time when Kilik closed his eyes and remembered how he had cruelly taken away her life.  
  
"Yeah. By the time we found her body, she had already been dead for quite some time. It's a miracle he still lives. But remember, he did it for the good of human kind".  
  
"The good of human kind" Kilik muttered under his breath. "There is no more good in human kind". He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, and saw the faces of the two people who had been talking about him. The man was of a medium height, with black hair, which seemed to go to one side. He was wearing a white suit, very much like a captains uniform. Over his back was a pair of nunchucka.  
  
The woman was short, with long brown hair in a plait. She was wearing a red top which barely covered everything and a piece of material on a string covering the lower part of her body. She was holding a halberd of sorts, with a large wooden pole.  
  
"Ah, our hero awakens!" cried the girl gleefully.  
  
"Pardon? I'm no hero".  
  
"But you destroyed the soul edge! You've saved us all!" said the man happily.  
  
"The only thing I've done is cause more pain that its worth". He looked at the floor, angry with himself.  
  
"Hey, so what if you killed a few people, you saved millions more! You should be proud!"  
  
"PROUD?! HOW CAN I BE PROUD?! Xianghua, my Xianghua, is gone for good and its all because of me trying to destroy the evil seed! But just because the seed's gone, it doesn't mean that evil went with it too! As long as there are men, there will be evil, it is the way we live, the way we shape our lives, which does it" he blared in the mans face. His eyes we're fierce and looked ready to strike, his body angry, his fists clenched and teeth gritted.  
  
"Hey, calm down. Its like they say, there's plenty more fish in the se-"  
  
"SHUT UP. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT LOVE OR LIFE".  
  
Then he realised. He was turning into what he had wanted to be destroyed more than ever. The evil within him was arising to the surface, he could feel it trying to break free from under his skin. He fell to his hands and knee's and began muttering her name under his breath.  
  
"Xianghua. . . I'm sorry"  
  
***  
  
A/N: I realise that this is probly not as good (at all) as the 1st chapter. Feedback would be nice. Till next time, Ciao Comprende! 


	3. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I own none of the below characters. They belong to their legitimate companys and I am not the chairman of them. And even if I was, I wouldn't be writing a fan fic would I?  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Xianghua. . ." the man muttered under his breath. He repeated and repeated her name, but each time he did it only hurt him more and more. How could he have done that? How could he have so cruelly taken away her life? Maybe they could have talked it out - no, she never was one for words, always action. . . perhaps if they destroyed it together - no to that too, she always wanted to be in the lime light and she wouldn't share that spot with anyone, not even Kilik.  
  
It was in this time of great mourning when Kilik found himself wondering about questions. "What was so good about her?" "Did you REALLY love her or was it just false hope?" "What made her so special anyway?". These questions, like an evil swarm, tore his heart apart. He knew the answers to them already. She had been there for him throughout their journeys together, and they had shared the best and worst of times with each other. He had to see her, even if it was the last time.  
  
Kilik arose from where he stooped and looked the small Asian man in the white jacket in the eyes. The eyes seemed familiar to him some how, like he knew this person from somewhere, but where? "Where. . . Who are you two, and what am I doing here?" Kilik asked coldly, without an ounce of emotion in his voice.  
  
"First off, I'm Maxi and this here is Seung Mina" said the man, holding out his hand. Kilik declined the offer. "Fine then. We saw a great light, some 10 miles away, which glared as bright- no brighter than the sun! We headed this way and saw its origin, the great cathedral. By the time we got here, we found you lying unconscious on the floor with blood trickling out the back of your head. Seems like you had a fall, or was knocked back" Maxi said, with an accusing tone in his voice.  
  
"Then we saw what was left of the Soul Edge-"  
  
"You mean its not all destroyed?".  
  
"When we saw the girl Xianghua. . . well, let me put it this way, we had our doubts about what went on up there" and with that Maxi bore his eyes deep into Kilik's as if trying to uncover some truth amidst his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Xianghua! Hang on, how do you know her name so well?"  
  
At this, Maxi's and Mina's face grew dark, and none of them spoke for at least 5 minuites.  
  
"Well? How do you know her name so well? Answer me!" shouted Kilik angrily.  
  
"You just said it didn't you".  
  
"No before that, I was listening in on your conversation and you mentioned her name. How did you come into knowing her name?".  
  
"When we said 'what was left of the Soul Edge'" started Maxi "I don't think we we're quite clear on what we meant".  
  
"When it exploded, we thought that that was it. That it was gone, for good, but as always some bits didn't go".  
  
"How do you mean?".  
  
"Your friend, Xianghua, she isn't dead-".  
  
"WHAT!".  
  
"-Nor is she living. You see, her dead body fused with the fragments of the Soul Edge, creating a vassal of pure evil. So you see, the Xianghua you used to know. . . is no longer Xianghua".  
  
Kilik looked at the girl with disbelief. But he knew deep down, inside his heart, that she was right. He had one thing to do.  
  
"Where's my rod?" asked Kilik firmly.  
  
"It got destroyed during the blast but we have this quarterstaff if its of any use". Kilik took the rod and held it firmly in his hands. He felt along its smooth edge and swung it around, above his head, spinning it anti- clockwise about his body, and the clockwise and then anti-clockwise again before landing into the crouching position.  
  
"I have to go".  
  
"Go where?!" the man asked prominently.  
  
"I have to destroy all of the evil seeds powers. It's the only way I can avenge Xianghua. . . even if it means destroying her again". Kilik had a look set about in his eye. This was the look of a man who knew what he wanted, and is going to stop at nothing until he gets it.  
  
"Then I'm coming with you" said Maxi.  
  
"Why?".  
  
"Because I know you, I swear I do, and I wont rest until I get my memories back and help you avenge your girlfriend".  
  
"Maxi. . . thank you".  
  
"Hey, I'm coming too!" said Mina angrily, thinking that she was going to be left out.  
  
"I cant change your mind, nor am I going to ask you. I'll need all the help I can get".  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? LETS GO!" shouted Maxi eagerly, and with that the party left the Inn and began walking in the direction they felt the evil was coming from the strongest.  
  
"We shall go west, for I feel from there a great evil".  
  
And so they left, without wasting a moments time.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Review please, for I would appreciate it ever so much and u may put your nut-sack out of risk ^_______^ 


	4. Memorys

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters at all but, ah what the hey!  
  
A/N: Wow! I never used to get this many reviews! You like me! You really like me! *Tears of joy* I'm a bit wrapped up at the mo in other things (such as homework, yuk) but I'll probably be posting chapters every 3rd day and on my other story, every Saturday, okee dokee? Good  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Kilik, Maxi and Seung Mina, comrades in arms, left the small down of "Merak" behind them and head west. Their destination unknown, as was the almighty power that was facing them.  
  
Kilik, for the first time in his life, felt nervous about this journey. It wasn't so much the nerves, it wasn't the fear, but it was the guilt of having killed Xianghua's sister, and now he'll have to kill Xianghua for the second time to get rid of the evil sword.  
  
They had been travelling for 3 days without a break. They had walked all the way from "Merak" which was somewhere 100 miles outside of present-day eastern Germany, all the way to the centre of France, which seemed to be in some sort of revolution.  
  
"Hey, Kilik, mind if we take this night off walking?" asked Maxi "'cos hell am I tired and worn out. How can you walk for 3 WHOLE DAYS without even going to the toilet on the way?".  
  
"It's a matter of concentration and learning to control your body" he said in a cool calm manner. "Be back in a miniute".  
  
"Ha! Cant hold it in any longer eh?" laughed Maxi heartily.  
  
"No, I was going to get us some wood for the fire" snapped Kilik angrily. For some reason, Maxi's words had offended Kilik, but he didn't know why. He got up and hurried to the woods with a look of anguish on his face and his legs walking funnily.  
  
"Boy. . . he must be desperate. . ." said Maxi reflectively.  
  
"Do you mind talking about that in front of me?" said Seung Mina cruelly, as if saying to him to shut up or leave her alone. "If you want toilet humour, then go and annoy Kilik".  
  
"Sorry if I offended you Ma'm! What do you think of the guy anyway?".  
  
"Who, Kilik?".  
  
"Who else! I mean, we don't even know his last name, we don't know where he comes from, or what he did in the past!".  
  
"Well you trust him".  
  
"But that's. . . different" said Maxi in a distant tone.  
  
"How? And why?".  
  
"I don't know. Its like we've met before but I just cant remember when, or how, or why as a matter of fact. All I remember is him, me, some girl and a ship, but that's all".  
  
"Tell me Maxi, how much do you trust him?".  
  
"I'd quite happily put my life in his hands".  
  
"And I trust my life in your hands, so I must trust him too" sighed Mina. She began thinking about him and found herself half worried about him, yet half intrigued by his aura of mysteriousness, and felt it needed to be looked into.  
  
Kilik emerged from the woods, with a pile of dead logs in hand and what looked like a small fawn in the other.  
  
"Take your time!" joked Maxi. "We were-"  
  
"-Just talking about me? Yeah I heard," he said indignantly. Maxi and Seung Mina were outstounded when he told them that he could hear a pin drop 100 meters away, and the fact that they we're shouting, which wasn't good if they didn't want any un wanted attention.  
  
"So." said Kilik hoping someone would pick up a conversation topic.  
  
"Where are we headed to?" questioned Seung Mina, glaring at him with a warm gaze.  
  
"Spain, there's some one there who knows more about the Soul Edge than any of us, for he wielded it for over a century. His name is Cerva-"  
  
"Cervante's" butted in Maxi. "I know that name from somewhere. . . I think we've fought before, he uses two swords, right?".  
  
"Right. I remember fighting him too, but it was at sea over the-"  
  
"Indian Ocean. On a boat called-"  
  
"The sleeping dragon. How is this possible? Is it true that I know you?".  
  
"I think so. I remember a crew, and a battle. . . and you were there, fighting along side me. . . and so was Xianghua".  
  
"My crew were slain by a man, a monster, who went by the name of Astaroth".  
  
"I've heard of him!" interrupted Seung Mina "He's a Golem created by the dark gods to retrieve the Soul Edge".  
  
"He'd have a hard time now" said Kilik who dropped silent. He was obviously reminiscing what he had done to Xianghua.  
  
A short while later they had a fire going and begun to cook the food which Kilik had caught. They eat their meal in silence, frightened to speak in case Kilik, with a look which could kill, would snap at them. The man was troubled beyond his years and had regret as far as the eye could see.  
  
"So. . . um . . ." said Maxi, eventually plucking up the courage to talk. Kilik shot him an evil stare "I think I'm going to go over here and go to sleep now!" stuttered Maxi nervously. Kilik was obviously not a man to be messed with.  
  
"I'm turning in too" said Seung Mina, sensing the chance to escape his eyes. "Good night".  
  
That night, Maxi and Seung Mina slept silently, whilst one man stayed up, looking into the gentle fire as it licked at the sky, and the flames created an image of a familiar face.  
  
"Xianghua. . ."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
I really appreciate all the support I've been getting on this story. I'm just gonna say thank you to all the people who have reviewed, without them this story would be nothing. 


End file.
